Your Just Jealous!
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Better Summary inside! JohnMorrison/MelinaPerez
1. Just another Monday Night RAW

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

* * *

It was a almost normal Monday night for the RAW Superstars and Divas. Almost being the key word in that sentence. It was the 2009 WWE Draft, which meant that every single Superstar and Diva in WWE and ECW where currently backstage of that arena. Every single one. That's a lot of people if you think about it.. A lot of people. All of them running around backstage in a fluster to get to their right locker rooms or to the curtain because their match is next. Not forgetting the tech people that always ran around like headless chickens for just about no reason and the small cluster of Divas that always complained about loosing their matches.. Kelly Kelly and Maria just to name a few. Yeah, it wasn't exactly _normal _to see all of these people all forced together in such a small space backstage. Not something that anyone was use to.. Luckily it was just once a year though, or everyone would - to put it in easy terms- be, well.. Fucked. Especially since everyone tended to stick with the people they liked most, bitching about the others secretly behind the backs. Well, maybe that was the blond divas more than everyone else. But, no one really seemed to care about them as much as the blonds would have liked. Everyone sat in their locker rooms, most of the people talking among themselves as they kept one eye on the monitor in front of them.. Who would get the next draft pick? Smackdown or RAW..

**----**

Melina Nava Perez stood out on the apron of the ring apron, next to Barbie Blank aka Kelly Kelly. _The one so nice they had to name her twice!_ Melina almost snorted with laughter at that fault, rolling her eyes. _The moment Kelly turns nice will be the day that i start wearing skirts out to the ring again. _Melina shook her head to herself of that thought, quickly getting her mind back into the match. She brushed her dark black hair from out of her hazel eyes, quickly standing onto the second rope and leaning over to tag herself in and tag out Mickie as she continued to get beat down by Natalya.  
"C'mon Mickie!" She yelled to her best friend, stretching her arm over to tag herself into the match.  
Melina scrunched up her nose faintly and sighed as Mickie got close to tagging herself out, Natalya brought her down again. She widened her eyes, stretching her arm out as far as it could go as she continued to cheer her friend on. She watched with wide eyes as the Smackdown Divas got the pin, quickly jumping into the ring and running over to Mickie's side.  
"Micks, are you okay?" She asked quietly as she crouched down beside the light brunette.  
Mickie simply groaned quietly in response, closing her eyes and leaning her head onto Melina's leg as the pain ran throughout the back of her head and along her back. Herself, Mickie and Kelly all looked up as they heard the noise which meant that someone had been drafted to Smackdown. Melina widened her eyes as she saw her picture visible on the screen above them.. _No fucking way. _She quickly stood up, grabbing her Womans Champion and smirking over at Natalya, Maryse and Michelle.  
"Oh, you better watch out. Because, im coming!" She yelled at them as they all quickly left the ring.  
She patted her belt and smirked wider than she was, watching them before quickly crouching down beside Mickie and helping her up off of the mat..

**----**

John Hennigan aka John Morrison stood backstage with Mike Mizanin, The Miz. The two ECW Superstars continued to watch CM Punk vs Matt Hardy on the monitor in front of them. The self proclaimed Shaman of Sexy rolled his eyes to himself as he watched the younger Hardy, Jeff, run out and attack his brother, earning a draft pick for Smackdown. _Man, obvious much?! _John couldn't help but to snigger quietly to himself at his thoughts, causing his tag team partner -until the end of the night- to look at him with raised eyebrows.  
"Whats so funny dude?" Mike asked with a frown.  
John just shook his head and chuckled again quietly.  
"Nothing Mike." He said with a lopsided smile.  
Mike tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows before simply shrugging and turning his attention back to the monitor in front of the pair once again. John pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his jeans, his sunglasses covering his eyes. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, John was actually dreading the match against Mike and Kofi. It would be the end of the best tag team of the 21st century. How could Vince do this to them?! _Because Vince is an old guy who thinks of nothing other than the Divas when with his wife._ John snorted out a laugh, smirking at his thoughts once again before shaking his head.  
"Dude.. What the hell is so funny?!" Mike suddenly exclaimed with an annoyed tone.  
John shook his head again.  
"Nothing.. Just, brilliant thoughts." He replied with a cocky smirk.  
Mike raised his eyebrows once again before rolling his eyes. He never would understand what ran through Johns mind..  
"Hey guys!"  
John and Mike both turned at the sound of a divas voice, coming face to face with a ever perky Mickie James and a silent Melina who seemed to find her ring attire extremely interesting all of a sudden.  
"Hey Mickie." Mike said with a smile.  
John never understood how Mike managed to get along so well with Mickie.. He was surprised he didn't get pissed off with her always so bubbly attitude.  
"Hey Mickie." John mumbled with a simple nod.  
Melina smiled at Mike, acting like John wasn't even standing there.  
"Hey Mike.." She said quietly, before walking over and hugging him.  
John narrowed his eyes under his sunglasses, a wave of jealousy filling his body. Wait! The Shaman of Sexy never got jealous! Never!  
"Hows things Mel?" Mike asked as he finally let the dark haired beauty go.  
"All is good.. All is good." She said with a confirmed nod before narrowing her eyes at John.  
"Hennigan." She said coldly, her smile dissolving into a frown.  
"Melina." John mumbled.  
Mickie and Mike exchanged gazes before shrugging, wanting to see how this would turn out..  
"Found any sluts willing to sleep with you lately?" Melina asked with a fake laugh.  
John frowned and rolled his eyes. She was so lucky that he wasn't in a bad mood.  
"Hey, at least i have people willing to sleep with me.. I mean, who wouldn't want me?!"  
Melina rolled her eyes.  
"Pfft. I'm way hotter than you will ever be Hennigan. Who would actually want to take a chance with the Paparazzi Princess though?"  
_I would. _Woahh. Where the hell did that come from?!  
"I bet Jesse would."  
_Smart comeback John._ He smirked to himself.  
Melina narrowed her eyes again.  
"Fuck you John!"  
"I already have!"  
Melina froze, growling lowly.  
"Go burn in hell." She snarled before turning on her heel and storming off to the locker rooms.  
John watched her through his blacked out shades, before shaking his head to himself.  
What the hell just happened? Did he just get.. **Jealous**?!


	2. I dare you

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

* * *

A week had passed since the WWE Draft, a whole week full of Melina sulking and slagging off John Morrison to just about anyone she could. She couldn't stand him. Not after anything that had happened between them.. It was all his fault, not hers. His. He had been the one to ruin it all for them both. He just couldn't stand by and watch her be Womans Champion and not need him to do every little thing for her could he?! No, this was John. Of course he couldn't! He just had to do that to her. He had to go and sl-- Melina mumbled to herself with a sigh, shaking the memory from her head and making her anger slowly fizzle away. She couldn't, no wouldn't let him get to her.. She pulled up outside of the arena for her last RAW match, getting out of the rented car and pulling her duffel bag over her shoulder as she started to walk..

**----**

Melina wiped her eyes and limped slightly backstage. That was her final match.. Her final match on the place that had been her home for the last few years, the place where everyone she loved where going to be while she was over on Smackdown. She sighed and ran her fingers through her dark hair, wiping the tears from her eyes again. _Stop it Melina, you'll look like an idiot if you cry. Suck it up woman._ Melina nodded before walking towards the Divas locker room to look for Mickie. She was the only person Melina needed to say her good byes to that would take a long time, and the most important one..  
"Hey, you never know what could happen. I mean, this is John Morrison ya' know."  
Melina froze outside of the locker room door, a frown forming on her features as she listened in.  
"You really think that he would.."  
Kelly and Alicia.  
"Definitely. If i play the cards right."  
Melina rolled her eyes before silently walking into the locker room, making sure that none of the other two Divas saw or heard her.  
"Yeah, but Kelly.. What about Mel?"  
Kelly gave a fake laugh and rolled her eyes as she looked down at her manicured nails.  
"Hey, its not my fault that he chose me over her."  
Slam!  
Both of the Divas jumped and looked over at the sudden loud bang, both of there eyes widening as they saw a very pissed off Melina standing there with a death glare.  
"Uh... H. Mel!" Kelly stumbled with an innocent smile.  
_Plastic bitch._ Melina ignored the thought in her mind. She shoved her belt and ring attire into her duffel bag, looking down at her jeans and vest before looking at Kelly again.  
"Say it." She growled.  
Kelly blinked a few times, taking a step back.  
"I don't know what your on about.."  
Melina continued to stare a whole through her with dark eyes, taking steps towards the other diva slowly.  
"Say it!"  
Kelly shook her head as Melina continued to walk towards her.  
"I fucking dare you." Melina growled.  
"All i said was that its not my fault that John chose me over you."  
Well, that's what Kelly _would_have said.. What she actually said was, "All i said was that's its not my fault that John cho--" followed by a very high pitched scream as she was tackled to the floor by Melina.  
"Melina stop it!" Alicia screamed as the Latina continued her attack on the blond.  
Melina ignored her, punching Kelly square in the nose.  
Alicia widened her eyes at the sight of blood coming from Kelly's nose, quickly leaving the locker room and screaming at Mickie and a bunch of Superstars for help..  
Mickie, Paul, Randy and Ted quickly grabbed a hold of Melina as they entered the locker room, keeping a tight hold on her after hearing about when she took out a guy in OVW with just a elbow hit. Melina let out a scream and kicked her legs out, elbowing Randy in the jaw but not caring as she watched Kelly being dragged out of the locker room by Alicia and Cody.  
"I swear to god.. Stay the hell away from me!" Melina screamed, kicking her legs out again madly..  
And **that **was the reason Melina Perez was sidelined off of Smackdown for nearly three weeks..


	3. Smackdown

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

* * *

John Hennigan mumbled to himself as he pulled up outside of the arena Smackdown and ECW where being taped that night. He had been drafted to Smackdown in the post draft. It was going to be weird being on a different show, not that he cared though. He would just show off his might fine good abs on another show. The Tuesday night delight was now the Friday night delight! _Who wouldn't want to watch me on TV anyway?! _John smirked to himself and grabbed his duffel bag, walking towards the arena that stood in front of him. He pushed the backstage door open and walked inside, looking around cautiously. After what had happened two weeks ago, he was careful not to run into Melina.. He knew that if she found him, he was a dead man. He raised an eyebrow after a good 10 minutes, looking around once again. Why hadn't he been ambushed?! Weird.. He shrugged to himself before walking towards the locker rooms. In a way, he was kind of looking forward to seeing Melina. ..Wait, what?! John frowned to himself before shaking his head. Did he just _want_ Melina to come and attack him like a mad woman?! _What the hell is wrong with you today John?!_He mentally yelled at himself. He rolled his eyes before walking into the locker room. He didn't bother answering all of the eyes that looked over at him cautiously. _They should be cautious of me. I can kick all of their asses!_John tried not to laugh at his thoughts. He chucked his bag onto the free space on the bench, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand before looking over to his right. He shook his head to himself as he noticed the biggest ego, and one of the other newest Smackdown stars, checking himself out in a pocket mirror. Classic Chris Jericho. He snorted slightly before raising an eyebrow as Chris continued to go on about something that had happened on his last appearance on RAW.  
"Yeah dude, you shoulda seen it. She looked like she was going to kill her! Probably could have ripped her to pieces if she really tried to."  
John tried his best not to listen to the conversation between the two Canadians, Chris and Adam, but, who could blame him for being curious? This was a DIVA fight. D-I-V-A.  
"Damn.. Who knew Melina could snap like that?" Adam mumbled in slight shock, shaking his head to himself.  
John raised an eyebrow to himself.. Melina?!  
"Yeah.. You shoulda' been there man. Kelly was bleeding for fucking ages!"  
John winced.. Oh god. Melina and Kelly.. He mentally cringed before turning to the two.  
"What happened in between Mel and Blondie?"  
Chris frowned and turned, snorting slightly.  
"And who gave you permission to listen into **My** conversation? Do you not _know_ who i am?!"  
John rolled his eyes to himself.  
"Anyway.. According to Alicia, she and Barbie where talking about Someone when Melina came in.. And she just snapped and attacked Kelly. Almost broke her nose."  
Chris shrugged.  
"Shes been sidelined for three weeks." He finished before turning back to his friend.  
John sighed quietly and frowned to himself with a shake of his head.. Three weeks? _Three_ weeks without being able to see the Latina?! John blinked a few times. What where up with these thoughts?!

**----**

Three Weeks Later.

Melina couldn't help but grin widely to herself as she shut the door of her rental car, grabbing her duffel bag and letting out a slight happy sigh as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but be excited about the rest of the night. Vince had finally allowed her to come back to work and sent her straight to where Smackdown was being held that night. She was teaming up with Gail against Alicia Fox and Michelle McCool. She smiled and waved at a few cameras they where pointing her way, walking towards the arena and through the backstage door. God, she was so happy to be back. She had missed the ring. She didn't care that it was only three weeks, she needed to wrestle, and badly. It was such a rush for her. She wasn't actually able to contain her grin as she walked into the locker room, almost immediately spotting one of her best friends, Jeff Hardy. Despite all of the anger they had to show to each other a few years back, they where actually really good friends. She quickly ran over and jumped up onto his back, covering his green eyes with her hands and wrapping her legs around his waist tightly to keep herself up.  
"Guess who?" She said with a grin, trying not to give into the laughter that built up inside of her.  
"Umm... Eve?"  
Melina rolled her eyes as Jeff played dumb, slapping his shoulder lightly.  
"Okay. Melina?!"  
Melina grinned and held onto his shoulders as Jeff started to walk towards the locker rooms again.  
"I missed youu!" She exclaimed.  
Jeff chuckled and shook his head to himself.  
"I missed you too Mel."  
Melina smiled widely and jumped off of Jeff's back once they reached the locker rooms, walking around to come face to face with him. She smiled up at him before wrapping her arms around him in a hug tightly.  
Unfortunately for John, that was what stood in front of him as he leaved the locker room, ready for his tag team match with Punk against Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Hass. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of Jeff with his arms around Melina, a wave of jealousy washing over him. John mumbled to himself. What was with him and this jealously thing?! Why was _he_ of all people jealous?! People should be jealous of _Him!_ Not the other way around! He frowned deeply and pulled his jacket over his shoulders.  
"Hey Jeff. Perez."  
He muttered as he barged past, almost completely ignoring the pair.  
Melina let go of Jeff and frowned to herself as she watched John, sighing quietly and shaking her head to herself.  
Smackdown was **definitely** going to get a lot more interesting..


	4. Such a rush

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

* * *

Melina couldn't help but grin widely and literally jump around in excitement, after just having her first match on Smackdown and picking up the win in her tag team match with Gail Kim. She turned to Gail, capturing her in a hug, earning a slight giggle from the other Diva as she hugged her back. Melina broke away after a moment and beamed at her. Nothing could bring her down from this sudden rush of happiness that ran through her, nothing. She'd missed the rush way too much. She'd missed how it felt to step into just the ring let alone wrestle! She couldn't live without it.. She quickly hugged Gail again tightly, before letting her go and skipping off backstage in search for a certain purple haired person..

"Alright there love?"

Melina stopped skipping and turned at the sound of a voice. She broke out into another large smile as she spotted Jeff, leaning against a wall with an amused smirk on his face from watching the diva skipping through the halls with what seemed to be without a care in the hall. Melina stuck her tongue out him childishly before walking over him, leaning her hands onto her hips as she lent her back against the wall beside him.

"Actually, now you mention it.. I couldn't be better." Melina said with a smile, her hazel eyes looking up at Jeff.

"And may i ask why that is?" Jeff asked curiously, his head tilting to the right slightly.

Melina let a slight laugh escape her lips before leaning her head onto her friends shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment as she inhaled deeply.

"I missed this so much.."

Jeff couldn't help but to raise his eyebrows slightly as the Latina let out a sigh of relief, keeping her eyes closed still. His bright green eyes looked at her with a curiosity.

"Missed what? Being near me or wrestling?" He joked.

Melina slowly opened her eyes, unable to stop herself from shoving Jeff's shoulder lightly with a quiet laugh.

"Wrestling! But, i did miss you too Jeffy!" She exclaimed with a childish grin.

Jeff grinned back at her just as childishly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder loosely as he fell into deep thought. Melina eventually let herself look back up at him, tilting her head to the side slightly at the thoughtful look on the Enigma's face.

"You okay there Jeffrey?" She asked carefully.

Jeff blinked a few times as he snapped out of his thoughts, looking back at Melina and smiling.

"Yeah.. So, what you doing tonight? And no, im not asking you out on a date." He added quickly at the sudden slightly panicked look on the divas face.

"Oh, then nothing.. Why?"

"A few of us are going out to some club in the town, fancy joining us?"

Melina scrunched up her nose slightly as she thought for a moment.. _What would be the harm in that?_

"Sure.. Sounds like fun." She eventually agreed.

Jeff broke out into a wide smile.

"Brilliant! Go.. Do whatever you girls do before you go out and me, Mickie, Cena and Matt will meet you outside the hotel in 3 hours."

Melina smiled up at him, leaning up and kissing his cheek lightly. She grinned at him before quickly running off to the womans locker rooms, grabbing her bags and making her way out to her rental car..

**----**

"A few?! I think the whole god damn WWE is in here!" Melina yelled loudly over the music that boomed throughout the club.

Jeff looked at Melina and rolled his eyes slightly to himself before shrugging.

"I only thought it was us and Gregory.." He defended with an innocent smile.

Melina scrunched up her nose, before watching Mickie and John make their way over to the bar.. God, she envied them being together. Sure, she was happy.. But she wanted something like that for herself.

"Hey, i don't see why your upset anyway.. More people for us all to 'mingle' with." Matt half joked with a smirk, wrapping his arm around the Latinas shoulder.

Melina laughed and shook her head, looking up at both of the Hardy brothers as Jeff wrapped his arm around her shoulders as well.

"He has a point ya' know."

Melina stuck her tongue out at Jeff before nodding slightly, her eyes scouting out people in the WWE she actually got along with..

"So.. Whos here anyway?" She yelled, tilting her head to the side.

"Umm.. Us five, Gregory, the twins, Nattie, Ted, Cody, Randy, Adam.."

The rest of what the older Hardy said faded away into the music, her eyes falling upon something that made her chest tighten. She flinched as she spotted John on the other side of the room, Barbie almost literally laying across over him as he spoke to one of the other Superstars. Melina flinched, feeling a wave of jealousy run through her. She bit down on her bottom lip and diverted her eyes quickly.

"You okay?"

Melina jumped at how close Jeff had whispered to her ear, closing her eyes for a moment before looking up at him with a weak smile before nodding slowly.

"Fine." She lied.

Jeff watched her closely for a moment before wrapping his arm around her shoulders again loosely. Melina smiled slightly at him before walking over to the bar, almost immediately ordering a drink.

"To.. Nothing!" Mickie yelled with a laugh, all of them lifting their glasses and downing whatever was inside of them.

And that was how the rest of the night pretty much remained.


	5. Dance floor drama

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

* * *

Melina closed her eyes and hummed along to the music that continued to boom through her ears and throughout the club around her. She downed yet another shot, grabbing the one beside it and downing that as well before ordering another three.

So what? She liked to drink a lil'.

Melina grinned to her and swayed her hips side to side along to beat. She couldn't help herself, it was just too catchy. She was more use to a bit of Guns 'n' Roses, but one night of 'ravers' music wouldn't kill her?

Would it?

Of course not!

She knotted her hand in the back of her dark hair slightly, nodding her head along to the beat as she continued to sway her hips side to side as well.

But what she didnt know was that a smirk and a pair of amused eyes were watching her from behind.

"Care to dance?"

Melina jumped and snapped her eyes open at the sound of a whisper into her ear, shivering at the feel of his lips brushing against her earlobe lightly.

She bit down on her bottom lip ever so slightly as she felt him press himself against her from behind, his arms attaching around her waist tightly. She took another shot, downing it in one causing him to smirk once again and chuckle quietly against her neck.

Melina shivered and tilted her head to the side at the vibrations against her neck, pressing her self back against him. She could smell the vodka on his lips easily. It was obvious he was drunk out of his mind.

"So.. Like i asked before, care to dance?"

Melina slowly looked up and locked eyes with him.

John.

Well, actually..

That was a lie.

But that's who_ half_ of her wanted it to be.

She couldn't help but break into a bright, lopsided grin as her eyes locked with Jeff's jade green ones, giggling quietly to herself at the strands of purple and pink hair that fell over his face.

"I would love to."

And actually, she was 100% honest.

Jeff flashed her a wide grin, taking a hold of her hands and leading her out to the dance floor.

Melina looked around at the Superstars and Divas that surrounded them both, looking up at Jeff with a bright smile before starting to dance with him.

John Hennigan pulled his attention away from the blonde that was actually _laying_over him, something catching his eye on the dance floor.

His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped his lips.

He watched as Melina and Jeff danced together, Jeff's arms around her from behind..

It literally looked like there bodys were meshed _together.._

He couldn't help but narrow his eyes more, before deciding to take a little _revenge_ on his side.

Melina looked over at John as she spotted him, flinching slightly as she saw his mouth attacked to Barbie's..

_Brilliant.._

She quickly diverted her eyes, looking up at Jeff and smiling slightly.

"You okay?"

Melina looked up at him again and nodded.

"Brilliant." She said, barely above a whisper.

Then..

A thought hit her.

She turned to _Him_ and smirked faintly.

"Hey, can i do something quickly?"

_He_ looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly before nodding up and down slowly.

"Sure.."

Melina paused, waiting until she was positive John was looking there way..

Then she done either the best or worst thing she'd done in that last year...

She crushed her lips against _His._


	6. What the fuck!

**_When the A-Listers get reunited on Smackdown, nothing seems to go as smoothly as it should. Melina is still angry over John leaving her on RAW because she was no longer just arm candy, and John cant seem to be able to get over his jealously when shes around other Superstars.._**

**Revieww please! ^_^**

_No one reviewed the last chapter!_ _-Dies-_** Pleaseee review!**

* * *

At the sudden loud, irritating noise of her alarm clock, a soft groan left Melina Perez's lips as she slowly reached over and slammed her right hand down onto the thing.

She growled as it wouldn't turn off.

_Slam! Slam! Slam!_

Ah, finally..

Another groan left the Diva's lips at the sudden banging pain that came from her head, cringing in pain and almost immediately reaching up and holding her forehead.

Stupid hangovers!

She never should have agreed to the night before.

"I'll never drink again.." She mumbled to herself as she started to sit up slowly.

Obviously though, it was a lie.

Her dark eyes fluttered open slowly before snapping wide as _He_ sat there in front of her, staring hard with dark eyes and a tight frown.

Screaming, the Paparazzi Princess jumped back, clearly not expecting him to be there.

Before instantly grabbing her forehead in pain.

Stupid, stupid hangovers!

Closing her eyes, Melina breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly, she relaxed.

Opening her eyes yet again, she stared at the person sitting across from her.

Damn, if only looks could kill..

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She demanded, standing up and unable to stop her dark eyes from rolling as she was still in the same outfit from last night.

Classy Mel, real classy.

"What do you think your playing at?! What the fuck was that last night?!"

Yelling..

Shooting pains in the forehead.

Closing her eyes again and grabbing her forehead, Melina failed to see that Johnny had now stood up, standing in front of her with a thunderous expression.

Opening her eyes once more, she jumped back before raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?" Clearly confused, Melina tilted her head to the side.

Johnny gave a hard, sarcastic laugh before shaking his head.

"Don't act like you don't know. I saw you kissing that.. _Thing_!"

Melina frowned in clear confusion..

Then it all came back to her.

_"Hey, can i do something quickly?"_

_He looked at her and raised his eyebrows slightly before nodding up and down slowly._

_"Sure.."_

_Melina paused, waiting until she was positive John was looking there way.. _

_She crushed her lips against His._

Back in reality, Melina cringed and rubbed the back of neck with the palm of her hand.

Uh oh..

"Oh.. _That.._" She said quietly.

"Yes! That!"

A growl escaped the lips of the 'Friday Night Delight', jealous rage flashing in his brown eyes.

"So.. I ask again, what the fuck do you think your playing at?!"

Melina frowned.

What?!

She was the single one here! She could do whatever she wanted, when she wanted!

"I'm a big girl John! I do what I want, when I want!"

What happened next, she certainly was not expecting.

Jealously flashed in John's eyes again before he shoved Melina back against the wall slightly.

"Hey! What the fu--"

She was cut off by The Shaman of Sexy pressing his lips against hers, hard and furiously.

The A-List Diva closed her eyes and felt her knees go weak as she kissed him back, a small sigh escaping her lips.

Then she remembered..

No.. No, what the hell was going on?!

Shoving him back with rage in her eyes, Melina didn't hesitate to slap John across the face, and hard.

John stared at her for a moment with a slight confused, rejected expression.

"Get out! Get out!"

Suddenly, she was screaming.

Screaming louder than she'd ever screamed at him before.

"Now!!"

John gave a nod before leaving the door without another word.

Staring at the door, Melina shook her head slowly before recoiling.

As her back hit the wall, she sunk down onto the floor before burying her face into her hands..

What the hell just happened?


End file.
